


Постпремьерное

by Bird_of_Prey



Series: Litvira Shorts [12]
Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician) RPF
Genre: Based on a True Story, F/F, Happy Ending, Romance, a bit of humor, shit happens, муджус мимо пробегал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/Bird_of_Prey
Summary: Земфира ходит с Литвиновым под ручку. Рената недовольна данным обстоятельством.Результат коллективной БОЛИ(тм).





	Постпремьерное

**Author's Note:**

> А все потому, что кто-то меня застращал фотками с предпоказа "Северного ветра". Оля, я про тебя сейчас!

\- Земфира, это что такое было?!

Земфира испуганно отступила, непонимающе смотря на разъяренную Литвинову. Только что закончился предпремьерный показ "Северного ветра", и не успели все действующие лица до гримерки добраться, как Рената накинулась на Земфиру, позволившую себе, на ее взгляд, слишком многое.

\- Литвинова, с дуба рухнула? - буркнула женщина. - Вот чё я сделала?

\- Ты думала, я не вижу? - зло спросила Рената. - Думала, если я на поклон вышла, то все, можно себе позволять всякое?

\- Ты нормально объяснять можешь, а?

\- Не понимаешь, значит?!

Литвинова схватила со стола вазу, которую принес кто-то из актеров, и со всего размаху швырнула ее в стену - Земфира едва успела увернуться и накрыть голову руками.

\- Литвинова, блять! - вскрикнула женщина. - А ну быстро успокоилась!

\- Не успокоюсь! - рявкнула в ответ Рената.

\- Ты сама соображаешь, чё творишь?

\- А ты?!

Земфира поспешно огляделась, убедилась, что поблизости нет острых предметов, которые могли бы - по чистой случайности, конечно - попасть в руки Ренате.

\- Вот что, - прошипела Литвинова. - Еще раз я тебя увижу под ручку с Ромой - и можешь писать завещание.

Земфира с трудом сдержала нервный смешок.

\- Так это из-за Ромы, что ли? - пробормотала она. - Ты что, боишься, что я себе жениха нашла?

\- А если нашла? Откуда я могу это знать?

\- Ну.., - Земфира пожала плечами. - Рома мне неинтересен. Точнее, интересен, - женщина взглянула на разъяренную Ренату и торопливо закончила, - но не в том смысле, о котором ты подумала.

\- Вот что, - угрожающе тихо произнесла Рената. - Сегодня я к тебе не поеду. Будешь спать одна. И я серьезно подумаю над тем, стоит ли нам продолжать эти отношения.

В этот момент Земфира испугалась не на шутку, растерянно пробормотала:

\- Ренат, это как-то тупо, не думаешь? Из-за ерунды какой-то вот такое начинать...

\- Пошла вон! - рявкнула Литвинова. - Еще слово - и можешь вообще не возвращаться!

\- Ладно, ладно, - пробормотала Земфира и поспешно ретировалась из гримерки, пока Рената не нашла никаких орудий убийства.

Плакать женщина не собиралась, хоть ей и было безумно обидно и больно. Гордость не позволяла плакать там, где ее могли увидеть. Лучше уж потерпеть до дома, где никого, кроме рыбок.

Рената, конечно, скоро остынет. Успокоится, придет просить прощения, но в любом случае нанесенная рана заживет еще нескоро. И ведь было бы, из-за чего ревновать. Так, сущая мелочь. Не целовались же они с Литвиновым взасос прямо на сцене?

Точно почувствовав, что о нем думают, Земфиру нагнал Литвинов, тихо спросил, положив руку женщине на плечо:

\- Что у вас там за концерт был?

\- Рената заревновала, - буркнула Земфира. - Пиздец какой-то, ей-богу.

\- Это из-за того, что на сцене было сейчас?

\- Вроде того. Хуй ее разберет, честно, - Земфира на всякий случай оглянулась на дверь гримерки. - Ладно, Ром, я домой сейчас. Будь там с Ренатой осторожнее, ты мне еще живой нужен, понял?

\- Понял, капитан, - Литвинов шутливо отдал честь и скрылся за дверью гримерки.

* * *

Поздно ночью Земфиру разбудил шорох, донесшийся со стороны двери.

\- Литвинова, ты, что ли? - сонно пробормотала женщина.

Шорох оборвался.

\- Да, - прошептала Рената. - Ты не спишь?

\- Уже нет.

Литвинова почти неслышно прошла в комнату и нырнула под одеяло.

\- Извини, - прошептала она. - Я сегодня себя так ужасно повела, меня совесть совсем замучила.

Земфира промычала что-то в ответ, отдаленно напоминающее "Литвинова, спи". Рената послушно затихла, но через некоторое время с ее стороны донеслось:

\- У тебя тут подушка мокрая. Ты что, плакала?

\- Рената, спи уже, - проворчала Земфира, накрываясь одеялом с головой. - Завтра поговорим.

- Но ты же меня прощаешь, да?

Некоторое время в комнате слышно было лишь неровное дыхание обеих женщин.

\- Да, - наконец тихо ответила Земфира.

 


End file.
